My darling daughter
by Zenhersetgel
Summary: Applebloom and Sweetie Belle find about their true selves. For the full context of the story, check out the story "My dear daughter" by KanbaraGirl77. This is my first fanfic, so a little help would be appreciated.


My Darling Daughter

_When you were you born, I was really ecstatic although ah was merely a young teen stallion. You are probably wondering how you came to exist. Well here it is, your sister and I were really drunk one night and a chain of events just happened and then you came along. About a few months later, we found out she was in foal-you. Granny told herself that you were just her newest grandchild not knowing who you really are. We were mighty scared and I damn near drank myself to death had it not been for Shining Armor stopping me. He is a lifesaver, that one, which is why he makes a superb guardian. As shocking as this may be for you, since you were raised as my little sister, this is the truth in its raw form._

_If you are reading this, I want you to know that ah will always love you no matter what happens._

_~Big Macintosh_

_/_

Applebloom, who was very shocked, put down the letter she was reading quickly. Applejack and Big Mac are her _parents_?! Stunned by what she had just read, she stumbled back a few steps. She put the letter back where she had found it and decided to run out of the house for a while, telling Applejack and Big Mac that she is going to hang out with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They tried to apologize to her, but she was already gone with tears in her eyes. When she reaches the clubhouse, she breaks down crying.

«Why have you never told me, brother? Why? WHY?! » she thought as she ran to the clubhouse.

/

Applebloom's world just came shattering around her in her anguish. What she had believed her whole life... had come collapsing down on her. Scootaloo sits next to her and comforts her, wiping her tears away.

«Don't worry, Applebloom. We'll get this solved somehow! You're a Cutie Mark Crusader! », her wings fluttered a bit in her excitement, but the earth pony filly said nothing and just nodded in agreement. The Pegasus sighed in frustration as she looked outside, seeing that Sweetie Belle was climbing up the ladder.

Her face was full of tears and dirt, having fallen several times. «Are you okay?! » Sweetie Belle ran over and threw herself into her best friend's arms, bursting out into tears... Sweetie Belle looked at Applebloom and immediately read her face, knowing how she feels. Sweetie Belle herself had found out the same kind of truth about Rarity and the letter she had just read.

/

Big Mac, having finished up on his day's work, went to sit in the living room with a bottle of hard cider in his hoof with a sullen face.

He was holding the letter in his hand, knowing what happened with Applebloom. After about 5 minutes, Applejack walks in and asks him where she was and tells her what he knows.

Applejack, who was just as sullen as he was, sighed, «Maybe she's with her friends, bro. Maybe-! » she cut herself off when she saw her mare friend, Rarity standing in the doorway of the barn.

/

In a monastery somewhere in Tibet, Yagaan Zalaa senses a disturbance, but as always, couldn't figure out what it was. He tried hard to figure out what it was that was giving him occasional emotional bursts, but for some reason, he couldn't pin it down. He was playing the yatga this time when he feels it occurring, and meditates on it. «Have you seen the khenpo (head monk) about your problems? », asks a fellow monk.

«Yes, I have, but for some reason, I cannot seem to pinpoint what the problem is, even when I saw him a few times. » replies Yagaan. «Maybe I should talk to him about my past and perhaps he can help me with the problem I have been having with the occasional bouts. ».

He goes to the khenpo and opens up about the problem, who responds to him with questions about his past. Finally, he asks Yagaan, «Do you remember getting drunk with a mare you knew before? ». «Now that you mentioned it, yes I do and I was with my cousin at the time, and we were all drunk. », replies Yagaan. He was asked, «Do you remember anything about it afterwards, like a pregnancy?». «No I do not. », was his reply.

/

Uru wanders through the torrent of rain with thoughts running through her mind. She thinks to herself, "Tanto shinean apto poronno ne." (Today sure is stormy). She fruitlessly tries to find a dry pace with her wings stuck to her body. She utters, «Oh dammit to hell, isn't there… Hey now…».

She soon spots a tree house in which she could use. Even though she knew this was breaking and entering, she climbed through its ladder. She made her way under the roof, pleading for rain not to leak through it. «Please don't leak water on me…» she said hoping that it wouldn't happen, but still felt water somehow crashing down on her.

She tried to focus and seal up a hole she saw with her magic, but it was closed halfway before running out. The winged unicorn sighed; why did she have such bad luck. As she rested her head, she could hear voices come closer…

/

Applebloom and her friends had a look of surprise when they saw a mare they have never met lying on the backside of the tree house. She looked at them saying, «I've never seen before, have you two? ». Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo replied by shaking their heads, showing that they haven't. The earth filly sighed,

«She's soaking wet, we can't leave her here! », exclaimed Scootaloo. The fillies agreed and began to try and bring the mare into their tree house and away from the rain. When they pulled her inside, she began to cough weakly and groaned as she opened her eyes.

«Who are you three? Why did you bring me in here? » she stared at them with her blue eyes, clouded with sickness. Sweetie Belle spoke up and smiled, telling her that she was wet and they took her inside so that she wouldn't get sick. The yellow mare smiled as she tried to get up, but her legs gave out on her.

/

Big Mac sat on the chair with a book now in his hooves with a worried expression still on his face when he found out that Rarity has gone through a similar situation to that of his own sister. The letter was still next to him when he heard something unexpected; he heard a knock at the door, it was Twilight, who was asking him where Applejack went. He told her what he knew of the situation and she soon bolted out the door with a hurried «Ok, thanks. »

Rarity and Applejack let out a sigh simultaneously as they, Twilight, along with the other mane six, looked for both of the fillies. She shook her mane.

As she did so, she says, «This is bad, neither of them have done anything like this If this weather keeps up-» she was interrupted by a flying newspaper to her face blown by the harsh wind. She took it off her face and looked at it, her eyes soon find on a scribble that could be done none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She showed it to Rarity and realized something.

«Look at this! » Rarity gasped, pointing to the picture on the front cover. Everypony leaned in to get a closer look at why Twilight and Rarity gasped- the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the picture, in front of a mare they have never seen before.

The mares looked at one another, unsure of what to do. The only one to stay somewhat cheerful is Pinkie. She frowned as she hopped around, trying to think of ways of cheering her friends up. She cheerfully beamed, «Hey, why don't we go to their clubhouse?! I bet they're having a party there! » In confusion, everypony stared- they already checked the clubhouse and the fillies weren't there.

«But Pinkie, they weren't there when we last checked that place! » hollered Rainbow Dash while flailing her forehooves in a frustrated way, unable to understand her friend's logic. Fluttershy silently nodded in agreement. Undaunted by this, Pinkie begins heading in the direction of the tree house.

«Pinkie, wait! Wait up for us! » yelled Rarity, trying to keep her hat on as she and her friends ran after her.

/

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and their newly named friend Uru were resting and waiting out the storm. «Hey, are you two okay? You seem upset. », asked Uru while looking at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

They both sighed and hung their heads, «No, we… just discovered that the mares who we thought were our older sisters are our mothers. They… lied to us... », said Applebloom as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Sweetie Belle nodded, saying that they felt betrayed.

«Why did the-», Scootaloo was stopped when she saw Rarity and Applejack outside, yelling for their daughters to come and talk with them. The two fillies shook their heads and silently refused.

Uru frowned; just what happened between the four to make the younger ones hate the ones they had called their sisters? Why did they run away? The yellow mare had no time to explain before the older mares came up the ladder and ran inside the tree house, hugging both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo asks these questions and Uru replies with "Kuani ampe okay henne ku=atte." Scootaloo shot her a confused look and Uru says, « It means, 'I cannot explain these things.' ».

«Sugarcube, don't eva do that again! I was so worried, Applebloom! », said Applejack as she hugged her daughter closer to her chest as she cried tears of joy. Rarity did the same, except she scolded Sweetie Belle much harsher then her calmer friend, saying that she'd lock her inside the house forever. Both fillies were unsure of how to respond to their mothers. Eventually, they moved apart and stared at each other in the eyes.

Rarity sighed as she rubbed her head, «You scared me when you didn't come home, Sweetie Belle. I thought the worst! », she sobbed as she looked at her daughter. The young filly had a small smile, «...You should have told me, sister. » Rarity winced, «I hate it when you lie to me like this. » she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow to show her unhappiness.

Applebloom began talking about what would happen now that she knew that her brother and sister were in fact, her mother and father. «I hate it when ya keep stuff like that from me! Tell me in the future if you keep a secret like this! », she yelled as her friends hugged her tightly.

Uru and Scootaloo both watched the unfolding emotional scene in front of them with curiosity. Neither knew what it was like to have parents worry about them. What it was like to be coddled, to be spoiled with love, to... the 'what it's' were endless.

«Forgive them for barging in like this, Scootaloo. », said Twilight as she came in inside with the other four mares. «Applejack and Rarity were both very worried about them... We've been looking everywhere for you three...oh? », she trailed off when she made eye contact with Uru and made a gasp,

«What's the matter, Twi? Something spook ya? », teased Rainbow Dash as, she, and Pinkie Pie walked up behind her. The purple unicorn pointed at Uru's head, «She... she's an alicorn... ». Her stunned expression confused Uru as the rest of Twilight's friends each stared at Uru's horn and wings, each shocked and confused. The alicorn decided to speak up,

«Is being an alicorn special or something? », she asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her friend Scootaloo answered for her almost immediately with vigor. «Of course it's special! There's only three of them in Equestria! ». She flailed her arms in excitement to prove this to her new friend. "Kuani sonno ku=shinnay ya?"-«So I am really special? », asked Uru. «Yes, very much so, you are an alicorn, so yes. », affirms, Twilight.

Uru chuckled as the world around her got exciting...

/

Weeks later...

«Mom, can I go play with my friends? », asked Applebloom as she bounced around Applejack as she was making apple pie. The blonde mare chuckled and ruffled her hair, «Of course, sugarcube! Just let me give you the pie to daddy for him ta make! ». Applejack took the unfinished pie and left it next to a sleeping Big Mac.

The young mother and her little filly had gotten closer in the past few weeks as they finally embraced their mother-daughter bond. Almost nothing could separate them from each other. Nothing except her friends, that is...

Big Mac was sleeping peacefully, knowing that Applebloom has finally accepted the truth about her origins after initially running off in the past few weeks. A big smile slowly forms as his filly was embracing the bond between her parents who have raised them as their sister.

Her new friend Uru had become a part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as she did not have a cutie mark despite being the same age as the fillies' mothers. «So how's ya new friend doin, sugarcube? She doin alright here? »

Applebloom nodded and replied to her mother's question, «Yeah, she's doin' just fine! Uru's doin' great! ». She smiled as she waved hello to her friends, who were waiting under the tree house.

Rarity excused herself and walked over to Applejack, «Sorry we're late, Rarity. The pie I was makin' was mighty fine pain in the flank. ». She let out a nervous laugh as she watched her daughter walk over to her friends, pleased and content that her daughter was doing fine. Perhaps she would find a nice young stallion or mare to settle down with and have foals to love and raise...

But that was a long time off; the bearer of Honesty could wait to become a grandmother. Rarity felt the same and left with her friend to go on a walk around the acres. «So how's everything goin' with ya family, Rarity? Mine's doin' fine! Just fine! », she smiled and flashed a grin, make her mare friend giggle and reply, «Mother is still unhappy, but she's less angry with Sweetie Belle's existence now. She's more… oh what's a good word, tolerant? Anyway, dad's doing fine with his granddaughter…», she blushed and mumbled some unknown, prompting Applejack to ask why, «…Remember when I told you about her father, Yagaan? Well, he's come back! He missed me so much and just met his daughter for the first time. It feels like a miracle! ». She was so excited in what she was saying that she almost failed to notice a tree right in her path.

«Woah girl, watch out! », hollered Applejack as she pulled her white friend to safety, away from the large tree. Rarity panted in shock she looked at what she was about to hit face-first. A silent pause filled the air before they both burst out laughing hysterically…

/

Meanwhile back at Rarity's house, Yagaan finally managed to calm himself down knowing that he is with his family now and can meditate in peace. He was spending time with Rarity and Sweetie Belle after reuniting with them and his own extended family. The time with them has helped to resettle the business he could previously not take care of.

He goes across the yard to get his book of folk songs to start for music after having finished meditating through the morning. He plays his yatga to these songs in his refreshed mood. His time at the monastery flows through his mind as he does his music.

About two hours later, he takes a walk across Ponyville and sees Rarity and Applejack heading back to Sweet Apple Acres. He walks by them with a smile on his face and says, «Knowing that we have settled our matters, what better way to improve the mood than to going on a walk with a friend? And refresh my memory, but who is this mare you're walking with? ». Rarity then replies with, «Oh, this is Applejack. ». «I thought I remembered her from somewhere, and I guess I remember her correctly. », replies Yagaan to the introduction.

Then, he saw Big Mac, who is doing his work on the farm, sees him and gives a look of familiarity on his face. Big Mac then says, «Do I remember you from somewhere? ». He is then replied with, «Yeah, we were in middle school together in history class, how could you not remember that? », with a familiar tone to it. «Wait, you two know each other? », said Rarity and Applejack simultaneously. «Eeyup, we were classmates in middle school as he just said. », replies Big Mac. «We sure were, and we were good friends at that time and we sometimes hung out at each other's houses. », says Yagaan to Big Mac's answer to the two mares. «So that's how I remember you, I just didn't recognize you for a moment. », said Applejack and Rarity had a surprised look on her face. Yagaan gives an affirmative nod to the response. Yagaan and Big Mac talked about what happened recently with them. Big Mac says, «Well Applebloom stormed off weeks ago after finding out her true origins. I and my sister's parent's deaths may have been tough on us, but one bright side to it is we won't have their shame for our daughter. ». «I have a similar feeling about what I was told. Apparently, Sweetie Belle stormed off weeks ago upon finding out her true self. », said Yagaan.

/

Applebloom smiled as Uru was drawing a picture of Celestia, the ruler of the sun and older sister of Luna. The alicorn had grown accustomed to life among the Ponyville folk. She had sent a letter to what family she had; her older brother and sister. After she was done writing, she put the letter in the mailbox. «So Uru, how's life treating you? », asked Twilight Sparkle as she walked to her new friend.

The yellow alicorn smiles and replies with, "Ku=shir etampa sonno pirka ne." (My time here is very good.), then tells her about the letter. Twilight frowned, «You have family outside of Ponyville? ». Uru nodded, «Yes, my older brother and sister. I just wrote about what had happened. », she looked up at the sky and smiled. As the pair kept walking to meet up with Uru's friends, the purple unicorn talked about the various festivals and events that Uru could go to.

A few ponies waved hello to the pair as they arrived at the tree house, «Hey Uru, ya made it! ». Scootaloo flew over and hugged her taller friend, and Uru patted her on the head, «Nice to see you too, friend. So, what are we going to play, Scootaloo? I hope it isn't rollerblading again. You know how that went yesterday...», she said sweat-dropping as her pegasus friend led to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

The mane six watched the Cutie Mark Crusaders play with each other under the shade of the tree house, and smiled. Life was starting to look up for Applejack and Rarity... but would it last?

THE END


End file.
